Collette Alfred
by BRlONY
Summary: My first story...please read and review! Any criticism is greatly appreciated. SBOC


Colin was sitting with her back turned away from the compartment door, her shoulders slightly slouched with one slim leg draped across the opposite seat, and the other, her left one, folded up in front of her with the heal barely gripping the edge of the

**DISCLAIMER**- Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling and only have the imagination to own Colin and her friends.

Chapter 1

Colin was sitting with her back turned away from the compartment door, her shoulders slightly slouched with one slim leg draped across the opposite seat, and the other, her left one, folded up in front of her with the heal barely gripping the edge of the faux leather seat—she could tell because of the way her bare foot felt sticky against the red covered plastic-like cushion. Her brown flip flop had fallen off her left foot five minutes ago and she hadn't been bothered to pick it up. Whenever the train hit a nasty bump it would jiggle a few paces to the right. The rattling compartment was also the reason why she had given up reading, she couldn't focus on the miniscule print, and had instead taken up listening to some random punk rock song on her wizardPod player. It wasn't long after when she heard banging. It sounded as if multiple people were barreling toward her compartment door. She prayed that the compartment she had chosen, the one farthest to the back of the train, would keep her from engaging in awkward introductory conversations, even though she knew they would come soon. After all, how many seventh year British-turned-American transfer students would be attending Hogwarts this year? The noises were getting louder, voices accompanying them. She knew, somehow, that they were heading right for her door. This thought was confirmed when four rowdy boys barged into the compartment—HER compartment, sliding the door quickly shut behind them. Colin, barely taking notice, turned up her volume a little higher and wondered how long it would take one of them to notice her, she suddenly wished she had read that chapter on invisibility in sixth year instead of making out with Johnny Bell in the broom closet, oh God she missed his beauti--

"EXCUSE ME!" Colin glanced at the crowd of boys and noticed they were all staring at her. The scruffy haired one was looking at her as if he had just asked a question.

"What?" she sighed acting annoyed as she took of her headphones, resting them around her neck, allowing her to still hear the faint hum of the drums in the background, acting as a soundtrack. After all they had barged in and interrupted her daydreaming, she had a right to be slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing in OUR compartment" Scruffy said. Scruffy seemed a suitable name until she found out his real one.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This fine piece of architecture is your compartment. I don't see your name on it." It was then that she noticed an engraving on the wooden base of the opposite compartment bench. "Wait let me guess" she said as she leaned toward the engraving, "you all must be _Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs._ My Mistake, I didn't know these were your real names…and let me see… you must be Prongs" she said nodding toward the tall scruffy one as she looked him up and down, taking in the undone laces of his left shoe to the black rimmed glasses perched on his pointed nose and the messy brown hair reaching upward in every direction. Cute she thought in her head, but not really her type. Then she looked to his left at the short pudgy one with a mop of blonde hair that resembled a toupee, falling slightly in front of his watery blue eyes. "You must be Wormtail." She then turned to the boy standing slightly behind him. He was also attractive she thought, with his sandy blond hair, his tall gaunt, slightly hunched frame and mysterious eyes. "You must be Moony" she said nodding to him as she turned to take in the last one. He was leaning casually against the side of the compartment door, his white Oxford shirt rolled up past his elbows, his dark shaggy hair falling over his face. He was practically oozing sex appeal. It wasn't until he lifted a hand to push the hair out across his forehead that she recognized his silver eyes, after all they were pretty hard to forget. "and last but not least, Padfoot" she ended with a slow nod in his direction, keeping eye contact the whole time. She wondered if he recognized her, or had it been too long.

"Wow, your good" said scruffy, as he slumped in the seat across from her, the others following suit. Padfoot however stayed put and she could feel his gaze burning the side of her face, but she willed her self not to look at him. "Because you guessed correctly, and I am assuming it was all a guess and you're not really some psychic, you can stay in our compartment."

"Glad to have your permission" she replied sarcastically.

"…And" he continued, ignoring her interruption "I supposed you want our real names for future reference, with you being new an all, I'm guessing, because I've never seen you before and you look too old to be a first year, and you will need all the social contacts you can get, especially important ones like us."

Colin rolled her eyes in reply "If you insist—"

"—I'm James Potter," Scruffy interrupted puffing out his chest, "This here is Peter Pettigrew" he said jabbing the short blonde one on his right, "Remus Lupin over there" pointing at the sandy blonde one, "and last but not least Sirius—"

"—Black" Colin finished. They all looked at her slightly shocked.

"You probably don't remember me…. Does the name Colin Alfred ring any bells."

"Oh" Sirius breathed as realization took over his dark features. And then a sexy smirk spread across his lips. "I remember you….Collette." He ended with and emphasis on her full name.

Colin cringed. Great, the name bestowed on her by her great grandmother after the dead women's dog, the name she had been desperately avoiding, had come back to haunt her. "Actually it's Colin now." She replied staring him down. He was definitely easy on the eyes, and even though she was becoming more annoyed with his cockiness by the second she couldn't deny how attractive he was. She could remember him being this hott even though the last time she saw him was seven years ago. Although he was taller now and a lot sexier, she could still see his ten year old face staring up at her, the same silver eyes hidden behind long black hair, and his pink lips curled into a sexy smirk. Both their families were purebred, and therefore naturally, they were engaged by the time they could walk. Her parents however, thought that Sirius's radical muggle views were contaminating Colin's pure, innocent mind, and pulled out of the engagement, shipping her of to a strict American boarding school, to which 4 months and 5 days later she was kicked out of for "inexcusable muggle-loving behavior." After that she attended five more purebred wizarding schools, each superseded by an expulsion. Hogwarts was the last resort to prove her loyalty, but she was practically disowned when earlier in the summer in Dumbledore's office, she was sorted into Gryffindor instead of beloved Slytherin.

"Oh really." And then a pause. "Hey aren't you the girl who set my bed on fire? You definitely look hotter now than you did when we were ten."

Colin glowered at him "I only set your bed on fire because you cut my dolls head off and flushed it down the toilet!"

Sirius chuckled in response and took the time to look her up and down. Her messy long light blonde hair was bunched in a messy bun at the base of her tanned neck. She was wearing a white baggy v-neck shirt showing off the edge of her lacy black bra and dark wash skinny jeans. He noticed she was only wearing one shoe; the other had managed to end up in front of him. "Way hotter" he murmured.  
James interrupted his thoughts, "That's weird that you guys know each other, I mean what are the chances."

"Yeah," Colin muttered "what are the chances." She glared at Sirius one more time and decided, that yes, although he was ridiculously sexy, he was also ridiculously cocky annoying, and she didn't appreciate being looked at as some sex object. She would not be weak; she would not melt under his gaze, like the rest of the female population at Hogwarts probably did. She was determined to not give satisfaction to Sirius Black as he returned her glare with an amused expression, no matter how much will power it took.


End file.
